NoT aNoThEr FaNfIcTiOn
by XxLunaHeartifiliaXx
Summary: Waking up and seeing a light pink bang in your face would be awesome but for me it is not. But becoming Sakura Haruno from your favourite anime is a WHOLE different story, come and read this oh so fun adventure as she falls in love and kicks some ninjas' ass and maybe go back to her own world. OC self insert .Reviews updates ,sorry if any mistakes are made. T rated for cussing.
1. Prologue

Ahhh! finally I have to go to school Shit, I have a math test today oh Fuck it. My mom would usually call me down for breakfast strange, oh well I can go on my friggin amazing computer and check my fb page.

I opened my eyes only to be meet with a light PINK bang WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING BERRY LOVING JASHIN I HAVE PINK HAIR SO COOL WAIT... insert dramatic pause and ... FUCKKKKKKKKK BERRY LOVING MANGA FUCK I CAN'T REMEMBER DYING MY HAIR MY MOM WILL KILLL MEEE I BETTER JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW AND RUN TO THE FUNERAL HOME FUCK JASHIN SACRIFACE ME!.

That's when I notice the room the walls were PINK the colour was everywhere thats when I spotted flowers in numerous colours on the door and HAD to thank Kami-sama for his existence. The door was a plain white THIS ROOM IS NOT SYMMETRICALLLLLL I WANT MY ROOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACKKKKKKKK . The blanket much to my dismay was PINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK okay, now this is really weird where are my Itachi and Minato plushies and Posters my oh so comfy pillows and last time I check I do not have pink hair and... WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MANGASSS BULLSHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT WHERE ARE THEY I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TOUCHED THEMMM.

I looked around the room when I spotted the bookcase only to see romance books on how to win a boy's heart isn't that great I had to resist to roll my eyes and rampage Calm Down Kia Calm Down If you don't find the mangas look for your computer and other awesome shit. I got up with a dark aura and killing intent around me and stormed around the angrily like a lion looking for its prey .That's it I throw the piece of pink shit room apart looking for my computer and other piece of awesome shit . I stomped my feet angrily not noticing a mirror shattered and dropped on the oh so lovely pink carpet and which went unnoticed by the lovely tomboy me. I was about to move my foot when I felt something touch my foot I looked down cautiously and looked at it and realized it was a broken mirror and I was shock not by the broken mirror but the reflection.

Pink hair.

Wide forehead.

Pale skin.

Bright green eyes.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo coollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. Insert dramatic pause... andddd WHAT THE HOLY SHITLOADDDDDDDDDDDDDD

. I defintely killed the birds oh well, I will create your funerals i am so sorry. NOT.

I realized I was Sakura Haruno thee Sakura Haruno from one of the best animes Naruto...

And me being the oh so special one that people thought needed a mental could only think this:

Oh well at least i could stalk some of my favourite characters and rape them mwhahahaha, I definitely need help for Ramen's sake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bold INNER**

**Need 10 reviews to continue this story **

**JA NE !**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

" Sakura! it's time for you to get going!".

_Shit!_ I didn't know how to respond back and that's when I decided I will had three decisions a.) Totally fuck up the story line like a boss B.) Follow the story line and pretend to duck ass' fan girl or C.)Kill myself to get to my dimension I mean seriously we all know I am totally going to FUCK UP THE STORY LINE!, plus it's not like I someone will find out right if I tell anyone they will think I need a mental institution.

**Got that damn right .  
**

I let out a startled high- pitched scream and started looking around cautiously for any possible intruder. I certainly knew it was a high-pitched scream because I saw Sakura's uh I mean my PINK windows because I saw the birds fly away to God knows where. That's when it hit me like a lighting bolt I remembered that Sakura I mean I have a if i do say so myself annoying inner with a huge ego that could rivaled an certain duck ass son of a bitch.

**Wow it amuses me how you are slower than Naruto for berry fucks sakes.**

_Oh screw you!._

**_Like anyone would._**

_Bitch!._

**Like you aren't one.**

_Aren't you persistent?._

**_Oh Shut Up!._**

_Gladly, before I do take the fucking stiff pole out of your ass!._

**Hmph I know I have ONE but...(dramatic pause) You have many bitch.**

_I like your style but my dramatic pauses are better._

**_I kinda like you too plus you are weak you barely have a muscle on your body I will help you train and I will ignore that last comment._**

Thanks Inner-chan and I will also ignore your last comment.

**YOU FUCKING LITTLE MINX.**

_Why thank you._

**Hmph.**

* * *

I glanced at the clock briefly.I really need to get ready, I looked into the bright PINK closet and saw red dresses with the haruno sign and green leggings and saw a few home clothes. I totally needed a make over to fit my if I do not say so myself BADASS attitude. I cut, decorated and accessorized my clothes and hair. I had on a red shirt which was incredibly comfortable to wear that had on the haruno sign but in black and to goth it up i added black studs on the shoulders of the shirt, I had a black sweatpants with sliver studs here and there which was knee-length and to finish it off, I had on black ninja shoes. For her hair, Sakura I mean I cut side bangs to her left side of her face hiding her some of the view of her big forehead.

Overall, I looked hot and I am not treating Naruto the way I had in the series_ FUCK YAYYY I COULD SAY ME WITHOUT SAYING SAKURA LIKE A BOSSSS. I had to agree with Inner I am weak as a baby from what I read about the Haruno clan they didn't have a kekki genkai why could i have not been Itachi or Hinata. _I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and saw pancakes and a note on the table

_Dear Sakura_

_Your Father and I have left to go to the supermarket you know  
_

_how long your dad and I stay there. Be careful and_

_Congratulations on making a genin, we are very proud._

_I did some pancakes for you and left a some of money for you incase_

_Of would be back soon_

_With much love_

_Your mom and dad._

_I_ felt my heart melt like ice in the sun and felt my heart ache at the thought of my other parents oh how I miss them and how my ninja parents told me they love me and they don't know I am not there daughter. I sighed sadly, and sat down and ate my breakfast in silence like the night with the bright moon. That's when I noticed the time I rushed out the door to the academy. As I walked I notice the flower shop and Ino with all her oh not so intoxicating perfume almost killing me with its smell probably for her Duck -ass like he would ever want a wanna be Barbie. I hid behind a stall near by and happily she did not see me I am soo awesome. I moved out of hiding and continued walking to the academy. I walked in and saw Ino and some other obsessive fangirl probably fighting over Duckass- Chan . When I opened the door I saw it was silent as a mouse and everyone looking at me that's until...

" Forehead why the change of look you can't impress Sasuke-kun he's taken by... me of course!" Said Ino.

" Yea!" The other fangirls said.

" Wait, what! He's mine " Said every SINGLE girl in the room except me and Hinata.

" Can you Guys shut up! I didn't change my look for that Duck-ass haired emo bastard So Sit your asses down !" I said LIKE A BOSS.

Everyone in the room was beyond shock the fangirls including Ino sat there asses down much to my pleasure.

I waved at Naruto and grinned cheekily who blushed and at the corner of my eyes I could see Hinata blushing like a ripe tomato I am so setting them up I decided Hinata will be my best friend. While I saw girls glaring at Naruto and I from the corner of my eyes. Seriously,anyone could see Naruto will blow up any minute now but not these dumbass barbies.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke _Oh shit ! _near his face glaring at him which Sasuke glared back at I could see the electricity from the intensity of the glares if looks could kill this building would be gone. I heard the annoying fangirls behind me glaring and shouting but i sent them a glare that rivaled Satan's they had to shut the fuck up before I go insane like a bomb going offi n the sky. So I went to sit next to Hinata .The boy behind Naruto had no Fucking strawberry ice cream clue what he did when he put his elbow on Naruto's butt when he turned around he will have a huge surprise.

The fangirls' eyes widen like saucers and their months were left hanging over like a fish. Sasuke and Naruto's lip were in a lip lock I was laughing so hard it was like someone hit my head and effected my brain it was sooooooooooooooooooo HILARIOUS!

I watched in amusement as they started cleaning off their tongues obviously disgusted I never knew Duck-ass fucks blondes and ducks maybe birds too as I remember watching the anime when he was looking through the window yup ,he was totally fucking birds.

Naruto and I felt and death glares from behind us I looked back and saw them the stalkers of night i am not surprised if they stalked Itachi too but fuck that Itachi is HOT like hell but our chemistry is like Romeo and Juliet yea ...right . The stalkers of the night were coming closer CREEPYYYYYYYYYYY I defended Naruto.

" STOP! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT DUCK-ASS LIKES GUYS ESPECIALLY BLONDES GOSH ,IF YOU BARBIE DOLLS WOULD STOP FOCUSING ON THE OH SO GREAT DUCK-ASS OF THE SEA YOU GUYS WILL HAVE HAD THE COURAGE TO KISS DUCK-ASS."said the awesome me .

The boys in my class eyes widen like saucers before they started clutching their sides in laughter and looked over at Duck-ass and saw that he was glaring at me murderously _if looks could kill I would be dead oh well he would pay for it . _I saw the girls glaring at me and Naruto I didn't really care honestly Naruto is like a little bro to me and I will protect with my life .That totally sounds cheesy.

Then Iruka popped into existence NOT his mom pushed him to her pussy splitted in half .I going to skip to him announcing the teams.

"Squad Seven, Naruto Uzumaki , Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. _Please kill me Kami-sama I will stop molesting my Itachi plushie . _

When Naruto heard my name he stood and I stood while everyone was confused as hell why I stood up. I took naruto left hand and high-fived it with my right one and grinned happily while I looked at Hinata apologetically and sat back down while everyone was shocked I ignored them while I ignored the rest I didn't need to hear duck-ass name because his groans from fucking the birds were oh so quiet. But one caught my attention the one with am a barbie girl in a barbie world life in plastic so fantastic oh how I wish Ino lived in plastic she was muttering to Shikamaru. I snickered quietly in amusement when what she said backfired that was kinda cute his snicker I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that were TOO inappropriate but he is cute.

TIME SKIP TO INTRODUCTIONS  


We were in a classroom waiting for Kakashi to arrive I bet on my Itachi plushie he is at Obito and Rin's graves, I sighed sadly. I was watching Naruto he was pulling the all to formalar joke from episode 4 and then DAFB with duck ass hair had to ruin our fun that bastard.

" Naruto, Our teacher is a jounin an elite ninja there is no way he would fall for that." I let him stop right there I couldn't take it anymore

" Duck Ass, I would like you i knew Kakashi was at that blasted door why not amuse him to take THE DAMN POLE OUT OF YOUR DUCK ASS AND QUIT BEING UPTIGHT OR DO YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE POLE IN THAT DUCK ASS OF YOURS?". Sasuke stared at me his eyes looked Satan's on a killing spree though it did not terrify me no one insults naruto on my watch. Then...

Someone put their hand on the door I watched unamused as the duster fell on his head while Naruto and Sasuke stared at him with eyes bigger than mine I had to resist the urge to NOT roll my eyes. It was silent then Naruto and I burst out laughing like maniacs "I got him he totally fell for it" Naruto said obviously still laughing hysterically.

Kakashi picked it up glancing at it and didn't know which expression he had on his face it was either I am not amused by this or unfazed or I will kill you later or you will be disappointed hard choice if i do say so my self.

" Hmmm how will I put this my first impressions on this group I hate you". _Way to ruin the mood kashi -sensei, and yes, i stalk you too._

Naruto and Sasuke's aura was telling a whole story on how their teacher call them hated I was not amused i looked up at kakashi and said emotionlessly:

" That feeling is mutual."

Naruto looked at me confused since he did not know what 'mutual' meant and Sasuke looked emotionless but I could see in his eyes he was amused .While Kakashi looked at me with 'I am amused with you' I felt that I wanted to cry on him and then I will see his Icha Icha Paradise mwhahaha.

Introductions

" Ok then why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time" said Kakashi

" Like what?" Naruto said obviously confused

" Things you like , things you hate dreams of the future." stated Kakashi

" Why don't you go first then?" I stated matter of factly

"Yea!" Naruto said agreeing with me as we high- fived each other

" Me? Am Kakashi Hatake, things I like ,things I hate don't feel like telling you that my dreams for the future never really thought about it as my hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

"Isn't he personal?" I whispered to no one in particular.

" Yea and it's creepy " He whispered obviously frightened.

" Yup now he's going to be in my dreams oh hell." I said frightened like shit.

Before Naruto could even agree Kakashi scared the daylights out of me.

" I could hear you the one on the right introduce yourself."

" Believe it ! I am Naruto Uzumaki I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the one Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichirayho noodle shop but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen in the ramen cup my hobby is eating different ramen and comparing them, My future dream is to be the greatest hokage then the whole village would stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I am somebody important.

"He has grown up into a very interesting way" Kakashi thought

"Alright next the girl " Kakashi said

" Hi!My name is Sakura Haruno,and that is all you need to know.

SILENCE

" Interesting" Kakashi thought._ Please don't molest me now._

Before Kakashi could even say anything.

" Sakura-chan why did you do that ?" said Naruto curiously.

Sasuke and Kakashi were secretly supicious.

_Shit trolling Kakashi was a bad idea now jashin help me oh well _

I glared at Naruto sharply " That is my business and mine alone" in a veryyyyyyyy creepy voice

Naruto nearly wet himself being the stubborn one he is asked another question.

" But Sakura-channnnnnnnnn how come we are teammates now are supposed to know everything about each other?".

" Naruto you really are stubborn you know that ?"

"Sakura-chan , what does that mean?".

Everyone except Naruto sweat dropped.

" Never-mind that Naruto, if you wanted to know everything about me why don't you ask Sasuke why he fucks animals and kashi-sensei if he does research in the hot springs?".

"Sakura-chan..wait for the dramatic pause .. HAHAHAHAHA".

While Sasuke and Kakashi looked slightly offended at what I said, but Kashi-sensei went into his imaginary emo corner and moan in sadness. The only thing I could do was sweatdrop animatedly.

* * *

Like it? then...

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

FAVOURITE

FOLLOW

**for me to continue this story.**

_**No flames please.**_


End file.
